Mistletoe Miracles
by ChronicCapricorn
Summary: Sawamura Eijun had a Christmas he'll never forget


Mistletoe Miracles

Today is Christmas and Sawamura Eijun found himself shifting his place on the bed because he just woke up, he sat up and looked at his phone. The phone read 4:01 am and Sawamura tried to get back to sleep, but he couldn't so instead he tried to recall if he didn't forget someone to buy presents for. Since he didn't forget any, he stared at the wall for a while before he came up with a great idea.

Sawamura smiled so wide that it made him look like Cheshire Cat... but dumb... as he started to take his idea into actions. He got up from his bed and climbed to the top bunk bed, where Kuramochi was currently sleeping in. He saw how peaceful Kuramochi looked when he was sleeping, it would be a shame if someone were to wake him up. Sawamura 'gently' shook him and said in his ear in a 'sweet' and 'soft' voice.

"WAKE UP KURAMOCHI-SENPAI IT'S CHRISTMAS TODAY!"

"DON'T YELL IN MY EAR YOU BAKA!" Kuramochi said in an annoyed tone while waking up and hitting Sawamura in the head. Sawamura grabbed his head in pain and Kuramochi looked at his phone to see the time; after some awkward silence, Kuramochi turned to look glare at him.

"It's 4 in the morning"

"yeah... so what?"

"it's 4... in the goddam morning"

"yeah?" Sawamura said in a nervous tone. Kuramochi's right eye twitch in annoyance and Sawamura slowly tried to get down, but unfortunately Kuramochi grabbed his arm and in a blink of an eye he was pinned in Kuramochi's bed while he glared at Sawamura... though Sawamura doesn't know why he find that sexy... wait... what?

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING AWAKE AT THIS GODDAMN HOUR!? WHY DID YOU WAKE ME UP!?"

"...it's Christmas?" Sawamura said but it sounded more like a question.

"Couldn't you wait till all of us wake up!?"

"to be honest... no"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Merry Christmas?"

"shut up Bakamura... and go back to sleep"

"but I don't want to!" Sawamura said. Kuramochi sighed and rolled his eyes, he got down and Sawamura just stared at the ceiling dumbfounded. He quickly got down and Kuramochi was leaning against the door with his arms crossed... he was already dressed and all that... Sawamura looked at him surprised.

"well... get dressed... if you woke me up... then you should wake up the others too, otherwise that wouldn't be fair... for me" Kuramochi said. Sawamura smiled and hugged Kuramochi he returned the hug without really thinking.

"thank you thank you thank you!"

"just get ready!" Kuramochi said blushing lightly from the sudden hug. Sawamura nodded in excitement and got dressed, though he could swear he felt Kuramochi's gaze on him but whenever he turned he was looking at the wall on his right... with a blush on his face... but that's because of the hug, right? (yeah right!).

When you finished getting dressed he and Kuramochi tried waking Masuko-senpai... Kuramochi and Sawamura tried everything, loud noises, yelling at his ear, even putting pudding in front of his face but failed and decided to wake up the others.

"wait!"

"what?"

"let's not wake Chris-senpai up"

"why not?"

"because he needs to rest"

"are you serious!?" Kuramochi said. Sawamura looked at him with pleading eyes and Kuramochi sighed.

"ok fine!" Kuramochi said. Sawamura smiled at him that for a moment Kuramochi thought it was cute, the two headed outside and looked around if somebody else was awake before performing their little prank. The two talk about this until they agreed on the plan they were making, Sawamura and Kuramochi silently tiptoed to Zono and Haruichi's room.

"why are we doing this again?" Sawamura whispered. Kuramochi looked at him with a 'are you kidding me?' face and rolled his eyes he motioned Sawamura to knock on the door like planned. And that's what he did he knocked on the door with all his might that if it wasn't for Kuramochi pulling him towards him, Sawamura would have received that punch Zono tried to do when he opened the door.

"good morning" Haruichi said after he yawned.

"Merry Christmas Harucchi, Zono"

"you woke us up just to say that?"

"yeah!"

"you have guts to do that… I like that, I'll go get my air horn"

"Merry Christmas, Eijun-kun"

"why do you have an air horn?" Kuramochi said. Zono looked at him and shrugged, the 4 of them silently walked to Furuya's room. Though they were very surprised that Furuya was already outside, waiting for them with a sunflower plushie. The four looked at Furuya and Furuya only walked to where Sawamura and Haruichi was and followed them.

The next victim was Kanemaru and Chris. Sawamura was going to tell Zono not to wake Chris-senpai and instead use other method to wake Kanemaru, but it was too late. Zono opened the door a little and before Sawamura could say something, Zono made the air horn sound and Kanemaru yelled in surprise. They heard strong and angry footsteps opened more the door and Chris was glaring at them.

"May I know why did all of you do that?"

"to tell you Merry Christmas?"

"please forgive them, Chris-senpai! I was going to say Merry Christmas, but I didn't want it like this… I-I'll take responsibility!" Sawamura said. Chris soften his gaze when Sawamura told him that and then turned to look at the others with a stern look.

"I'll only forgive Sawamura, Haruichi and Furuya because I know they wouldn't do this" Chris said. Everyone nodded and now, Kanemaru and Chris had joined the party. And so, Sawamura and the others continue to wake up everyone and managed to avoid getting hit or dodge objects that were thrown (Toujou thrown a shoe that almost hit Sawamura). The last one was Miyuki, let's just say that Sawamura was honored when Zono gave him the air horn to wake up Miyuki and laughed so hard with Kuramochi when they heard Miyuki made a weird noise in surprise.

~that morning~

Everyone was talking lively and laughing at somethings that happened early in the morning by Sawamura and let's not forget that weird yell Miyuki did when they woke him up. Sawamura is happy everyone wasn't mad at him for waking them up so early, since today was Christmas, they didn't have classes or even practice for that matter!

When Sawamura already received his food he sits with his besties and enjoy the Christmas breakfast that he'll have today. Sawamura and his friends talked about their last Christmas and how they spent Christmas back at home and other stuff. When he finished breakfast, Sawamura and his friends went out to walk around since they had nothing better to do. That was until Tetsuya called everyone so they can discuss what you guys will be doing this beautiful day.

"ok... since last Christmas was awesome with the 'secret Santa' and that we are going to do it again this year... I decided to add some modifications about that"

"modifications?"

"yes... whoever you got for exchanging gifts (other than your friends) you will have to grant them whatever they want you to do"

"hey hey... isn't that a bit... dangerous?"

"and why would it be dangerous?"

"because what if... someone wants to embarrass us?" Kuramochi said. Tetsuya had a poker face at first and then said a softly 'oh' since he just realized that could happen. Everyone mentally face palm and worried about what the 'other' would want from them.

"we'll also have a party and then go to the shrine and I guess that's it, so if you haven't bought any gifts I suggest you go buy something now" Tetsuya said and with that concluded their 'meeting'. Sawamura had nothing better to do, he already has his friend's gifts and the person he got for the 'secret Santa' thingy... so what exactly should he do now?

"Eijun-kun!"

"yes, Harucchi?"

"do you wanna play some table games with us?"

"sure!" Sawamura said. Currently, Furuya, Haruichi and him were playing 'monopoly' and Furuya was winning. Haruichi had more things that Sawamura, Sawamura was still thinking he could win this game.

"hey... how about we put a mistletoe?"

"mistletoe? for what?"

"well it's Christmas"

"hyaha then in that case doesn't that mean that if two persons get under it they have to kiss?"

"oh yeah... wait... WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE KURAMOCHI-SENPAI!?"

"then it's a great opportunity to kiss the one you like" Haruichi said. Sawamura thought for a while about that idea... if he made the person he like and him get under a mistletoe... they will have to kiss... just thinking about that makes him blush and awkwardly cough.

"w-why don't we continue the game?"

"can I play too?" Kuramochi said. The 4 of them started to play and after some round and Kuramochi's 3rd time on winning, they got bored and decided to see what other stuff they could do. Sawamura, having nothing to do, went to see what the Tanuki bastard was doing. Hopefully he wasn't doing anything and, maybe, hang out with him. But he wasn't anywhere in sight since that morning.

Sawamura decided to go and see if he was in his room, but when he was going to enter without knocking a wave of nervousness and doubt crawled at him. What if he didn't want him there and just push him away? what if he said something... weird? what if he was changing his clothes and... for some reason that sounded... interesting. Sawamura shook his head and bang on the door with all his might.

"MIYUKI KAZUYA ARE YOU THERE!?" Sawamura yelled. He heard something fall and then he heard footsteps coming to the door, the door opened and Miyuki was there. His hair looked messy and looked at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes, for some reason Sawamura thought Miyuki looked very sexy like that... he wouldn't mind if he jumps on him ;) wait... WHAT!?

"My! what are you doing around my room, Sawamura? Want me to catch your pitch even in Christmas?"

"what? no! I just..."

"you just?" Miyuki said. Sawamura realized that saying he just went to see what he was doing sounded embarrassing and that he'll probably tease him about it, so he tried to think on something other than 'I came to see you'. Keyword: Tried.

"Merry Christmas!" Sawamura said praying he doesn't remember that you already said that to him this morning. Miyuki raised an eyebrow and looked at you confused, though you have a feeling Miyuki already knows why he's here... I mean... just look at that sexy smirk... Sawamura needs to stop thinking that Miyuki Kazuya is sexy 'cause he's not... ( _ **coughcough**_ _heis_ _ **coughcough**_ ).

"you already said that to me this morning" Miyuki said. Sawamura mentally screamed.

"oh yeah... t-then I _**do**_ want you to catch for me"

"but you just said you didn't come for that... and changing your mind is... well that's normal in you, but since it's Christmas I thought you would want to rest"

"w-well I don't!"

"but coach said we can't practice on this day yesterday... and don't tell me you forgot because I heard you said that there was finally a day in which you could wake up late... though you end up waking us early..." Miyuki said. Sawamura mentally cursed him and his good memory, both of them looked at each other awkwardly and as Sawamura's final and desperate move you tried to run. Emphasis on tried, for Miyuki Kazuya grabbed his arm and pulled him inside his room. Sawamura struggled on his grip and told him to let him go, Sawamura heard a click and it was at that moment that he knew... he was screwed. Sawamura nervously stood still and tried to find a way to escape from here, though he couldn't because Miyuki was smirking at him while he pinned him against his door.

"so... what did you _**really**_ came here for?"

"I... um..."

"could it be... _**that you wanted to see me?~**_ " __Miyuki said in a seductive tone that made Sawamura blush and he swear that even Miyuki could hear the beating of his heart.

"n-no I..."

"hmmm... if you didn't come to see, then what are you doing here?" Miyuki said. His face was just a few inches close to his and Sawamura swear on his dear life that his face must be as red as a tomato. Miyuki's gaze was burning him... well not literally, but he just wanted to escape this room. And as if some god had mercy on him, there was a knock on the door, Miyuki stopped pinning him and impatiently waited for Sawamura to step away from the door so he could deal with the person who interrupt him. When he did he immediately opened the door and Tetsuya was there.

" **what?** "

"oh Miyuki! I just wanted you to help me decorate for the party..." Tetsuya said. He glanced behind Miyuki and saw Sawamura, he looked back at Miyuki and Sawamura could swear his face was still red.

"did I interrupt something?"

"n-no yo-"

"as a matter of fact, yes... you _**did**_ interrupt my... _**conversation**_ with Sawamura"

"oh... well when you finish your _**conversation**_ help us out" Tetsuya said. Sawamura mentally screamed at him to not leave him alone and help him, but it was too late he was already gone. Miyuki closed the door again and turned to look at Sawamura with a mischievous smirk.

"where were we?"

Sawamura took a deep breath and prepare himself to seduce Miyuki in order to escape this hell. Sawamura was already making a plan and (in his point of view) it was perfect.

"I don't know… _**you**_ tell me" Sawamura said. Miyuki had pinned he again against his door, Sawamura mentally thank him for making his plan easier now.

"you haven't answered my question"

"what was the question again?"

"did you came to see me?" Miyuki said. Sawamura looked away from him with a blush and intentionally exposed more neck, Miyuki narrowed his eyes at him. Sawamura shudder under his gaze, he felt like he's a wolf and Sawamura a goddamn sheep... though he wouldn't mind if he- HE NEED TO STOP THINKING THAT!

"t-to see you..." Sawamura said looking back at him and making an 'innocent' look. Sawamura thought maybe he wouldn't be able to fool Miyuki; to his surprise it's working.

"can't I come and see you... Miyuki- _ **senpai?**_ " Sawamura said still with that 'innocent' look. He started to search for the knob while Miyuki was too busy staring at him to even notice the world around him.

" _ **of course you can, Sawamura**_ " Miyuki purred seductively. Sawamura find the knob and Miyuki's voice sent shivers down his spin, maybe it wouldn't be bad if h-OK HE NEED TO GET OUT OF THERE QUICKLY!

"then... _**do with me as you wish**_ " Sawamura said. How in the world did he managed to say that in a seductive tone is a mystery even to him, but it gave him enough minutes to make Miyuki's breath stop and for Sawamura to unlock the door, open it and dash running away from there. Sawamura didn't even let the cheeky bastard to process what just happened, he just ran and ran with a red face. Sawamura eventually bumped into someone.

"Sawamura are you ok?"

"CHRIS-SENPAI!" Sawamura said with teary eyes as he hugs him. Chris looked surprised but returned the hug.

"is something wrong Sawamura?"

"I have seen hell Chris-senpai... I HAVE SEEN HELL" Sawamura said and hug himself to try and forget that moment.

"ah... I see? would you like to help us decorate for the party?" Chris said.

"no thank you very much, Chris-senpai… I think I need to rest…" Sawamura said. He was going to agree, but remembering Tetsuya asked Miyuki that he declined. He needed to avoid Miyuki for a while. Sawamura went to his room and rock back and forth in a fetal position while a very worried Kuramochi tried to calm him down for the rest of the day.

It was finally time for the party, Sawamura knew he'll have to face Miyuki again, but he'll have to stick together with his besties. He was hugging Furuya's arm and looking around to see if that cheeky bastard was around and carry the bag full of gifts in his right hand. Furuya didn't seem to mind Sawamura hugging him, in fact, everyone (minus Sawamura) could see the happy aura around him.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Tetsuya said. Sawamura and his besties talked in the party and ate the delicious food, he also played the games that Haruichi and the others put with his besties. It was now time to exchange the gifts in this 'Secret Santa' thingy. Sawamura was nervous, because the person who he got was none other than MIYUKI KAZUYA and, truth be told, he would be lying if he didn't felt his gaze on him since the beginning of the party.

"alrighty then! I'm gonna start first" Tetsuya said. He grabbed his gift, it was a color of gold and the ribbon was red. He got up and gave it to Sawamura, he looked surprised and thanked him. Everyone told him to open it and when he did, Sawamura gasped and hugged Tetsuya. He got him the next volume of that shojo manga that he's currently reading, the next one was Jun who gave his gift to Tetsuya. The gift was the color of black and the ribbon was a color of brown, in your opinion the gift looked elegant. When Tetsuya opened it, it was a new shogi board.

"pssst"

"hm?"

"over here" Sawamura heard someone whisper, he looked around the room and saw Tetsuya beckoning him. Sawamura looked confused and notice everyone's attention (minus Miyuki) was on Jun opening his gift from Tanba. Sawamura slowly walked towards him and Tetsuya told him to sit next to him and he did.

"yes captain?"

"what do you want me to do?"

"what? oh! um... can you... keep Miyuki away from me... at least till we get in the temple"

"why is that?"

"our _**conversation**_ got out of hand and I barely managed to escape..."

"I see... you can trust me with that then" tetsuya said. Sawamura thanked him and went back to sit next to Furuya and Haruichi. It was his turn to give his gift and Sawamura took a deep breath, he stood up gave the gift to Miyuki, went back to sit next to his friends and hug Furuya's arm for protection. Everyone teased Miyuki and told him to open the gift that Sawamura gave him, Miyuki opened it and lift the cover of the white box. He glanced at one of the baseball balls and notice there was writing he read it mentally and closed the cover of the box while smiling like a dork.

"what was the gift?"

"I'm not gonna tell you"

"what!? Why!?"

"because I don't want to" Miyuki said. You gave Miyuki baseball balls that said things like, ' reasons why you're a catch, you...' followed by cute reasons (emotional and true feelings) that Sawamura wrote on them. Sawamura sighed and opened the bag full of his gifts. He pulled up a large box that was the color of pink with a golden ribbon on it. This gift was for Haruichi and Sawamura turned to him with a smile and gave him his gift, Haruichi blushed and thanked him for the gift, he also gave Sawamura a gift.

"what did you got me?"

"why don't you open it?" Sawamura said proudly. Haruichi opened the gift and grabbed the beautiful hand-made wooden bat that he made... don't ask why he even know how to do such things.

"I made it... did you like it?"

"yeah... thanks Eijun-kun!" Haruichi said. Sawamura pulled up another box (though this one wasn't large like Haruichi's), it was the color of blue with a white ribbon. Sawamura gave the gift to Furuya and he immediately opened it, he grabbed the polar bear plushie that he got him and Sawamura could clearly see that he loved the gift. He hugged Sawamura and gave him his gift, Sawamura laughed softly and returned the hug. The rest of the party he gave everyone their gifts and they seemed to like it and in return he received gifts, but Miyuki didn't give him anything so he thinks that he didn't get Sawamura anything (oh boy! if only he knew what his gift was for him). It was finally time to go to the temple and all of them were ready, Sawamura and the team walked around. It was difficult with a lot of people here, but he could do it.

"Hey that's Seido's southpaw!" yelled a voice Sawamura recognized. He also noticed that he got separated from his team and now he's lost, Sawamura turned around and saw Sanada and Raichi walking towards him. You just stood there not knowing what to do and decided to greet them.

Running away would be rude, Sanada and Raichi said merry Christmas to Sawamura and shook his hands. Sawamura told them merry Christmas and returned their handshake, Sawamura, Sanada and Raichi walked around. The three commented things every once in a while and Sawamura spent a great time with these two.

"so you got lost, eh?"

"w-well... I was so excited about this that I didn't notice"

"you should be more careful!" Raichi said. Sawamura nodded and smiled at them, they smiled back at him. The three of them walked around some more, but all of a sudden a multitude ran between the three separating Sawamura from Sanada and Raichi. Sawamura stumble when the people dismiss, but he was lost again. He looked around to see if any of his teammates was around or even Sanada and Raichi. But he didn't notice neither of them near him, he sighed.

"hey there!" a voiced there. They put an arm around Sawamura's shoulders and for a moment he thought it was Miyuki, but to his surprise it was Narumiya who looked at him with a smile. Sawamura blinked, why in the world is Narumiya so buddy-buddy with him?

"you're Seido's southpaw, right?"

"yeah..."

"so! How's it going?"

"good I guess, what about you?"

"could've been better"

"I see" Sawamura said and with that he and Narumiya walked around talking as if the two of them were the best friends for a long time. Heck! he even gave Sawamura advice on his pitching. Sawamura and Mei laughed at each other's jokes and were so concentrated on an interesting conversation that they didn't notice Sawamura's teammates were near, Sawamura only noticed when Miyuki called out to him.

"There you are Sawamura!"

"MIYUKI KAZUYA!" Sawamura yelled and since they haven't talked since... the incident in his room... Sawamura avoided him by hiding behind Mei. He looked at Sawamura with surprise as he glared at Miyuki, Mei looked back at Miyuki and smirked.

"Miyuki, can't you see? He wants to be with _**me**_... not _**you**_ "

"that's not true... _**right Sawamura?**_ "

"yeah right... me and him are going, so let's get going _**Eijun!~**_ "

" **he's going with us** " Miyuki said with jealousy in his voice. Sawamura looked at Mei then at Miyuki and the back Mei, Sawamura wanted to avoid Miyuki but he also wanted to be with his friends... but talking to Narumiya was cool... but he decided to go with Miyuki.

Not that Sawamura did it to be with him or anything, but he wanted to be with his friends, Sawamura sighed and said goodbye to Mei. Luckily for both of them, they had exchanged phone numbers at the beginning of their friendly conversation so Sawamura and Mei could text each other. Sawamura and Kanemaru talked about things and the people he's met went Sawamura got lost, he has to say that spending time with Kanemaru was cool. All of them went to pray, some for their families' health, others for their families' happiness and maybe finding love one day. Sawamura, however, prayed that all of them could spend more times like this.

"well... I think it's time we go back!" Tetsuya said. All of them went back and hang out for a while, Sawamura was hanging out with Kuramochi and playing against him in a videogame. Sawamura didn't want this day to end, he wanted to spent more time like this with everyone. Sawamura and Mei texted for a long while and finally for some strange reason, the Kominato brothers were having a conversation with him.

"Sawamura... can I speak with you alone, please?" Miyuki said. Sawamura mentally screamed for help and almost run away from there, but everyone would just say he's crazy... actually you know what? Screw it! So what if they call him crazy, there's no way in hell he would want to be with this bastard.

"...no" Sawamura said before running away. He heard Miyuki yelling at him to come while running after him, Sawamura just kept running until he reached the field in which he always runs in the mornings with Furuya. Sawamura ran and ran and ran until Miyuki finally got him and dragged him back while you desperately struggle to get away. Sawamura notice Miyuki wasn't taking him back to where everyone was and Sawamura gulped nervously.

"w-where are you taking me?"

"somewhere..." was all Miyuki said. Sawamura nervously looked around, they were near the dorms. Sawamura knew at that moment... that he was screwed, yet again. But Sawamura didn't let himself jump to conclusion so he waited and see where this bastard was taking him. Sawamura prayed it wasn't his room, he doesn't think he'll last in that hell again. Sawamura's prays seem to have worked, they went passed the dorms and now they were walking outside the school. This seemed suspicious to Sawamura, so he didn't let his guard down.

"so... why are we... walking outside the school?"

"to give you your gift, of course"

"ah... wait... you actually had a gift for me!?"

"of course!" Miyuki said. Sawamura and Miyuki walked in silence; Miyuki took him to a park near the school and he was confused. Why is MIYUKI KAZUYA taking Sawamura to a romantic place for couples? Sawamura looked at him confused. Miyuki chuckled at his reaction and the two walked around the park in silence.

"so... why did you take me here?"

"to talk with you"

"what about my gift?"

"everything at its time Sawamura" Miyuki said. Sawamura rolled his eyes.

"what did you wanted to talk with me about?"

"about us" Miyuki said. Sawamura froze, why did Miyuki wanted to talk about that? he was his catcher and he is his pitcher right? he is his friend and... what is there between he and him anyway?

"about us? what do you mean?" Sawamura said. Miyuki smiled and Sawamura felt his heart beat fast. He walked up to him and put his arm around Sawamura's shoulders like he usually does.

"Sawamura... what do you think of me?" Miyuki said. Sawamura looked at him confused, what is this? the hell does he want? this sounds a lot like a confession, but he doesn't think he likes him the same way... I mean... he is his catcher and (surprisingly) friend... he doesn't see Sawamura like that. But only if Sawamura knew how he truly feels about him, he'll know that there's nothing for him to worry about...

"I think you're a jerk, a cheeky bastard, you have a nasty personality and you are always hiding something..."

"wow... you hate me that mu-"

"let me finish"

"..."

"but... despite all that... you are a great person (somehow), you always think about everyone's well-being... forgetting about yours... I know that deep down that 'nasty' personality... you're a really nice person" Sawamura said blushing like mad. Miyuki stood there quite, though Sawamura couldn't see the smile he was giving him because he was looking at his shoes.

"now it's my turn..." Miyuki said. Sawamura rested his head on his shoulder and closed his eyes. Maybe spending time with him wasn't so bad, Miyuki smiled at him.

"I think you are an interesting person, your eyes are so beautiful, you are the most precious person I have met in my entire life... and you always shine so bright... I'm afraid someone steals you away from me" Miyuki said. Both of them stopped walking and Sawamura opened his eyes to look at him, Miyuki looked at him softly that Sawamura couldn't believe those words came from him. Sawamura blushed and looked away.

"d-do you really... think that about me?"

"of course..."

"I-I see..." Sawamura said in a nervous tone.

"what about my gift?" Sawamura said trying to change the topic. Miyuki laughed softly and grabbed his hands, he looked at him in the eyes and Sawamura did the same.

"my gift for you is... my love for you... Sawamura Eijun, I love you" Miyuki said. Sawamura blushed deep red and tried to find the right words to answer, he did NOT expected Miyuki to return the same feelings. Though Sawamura was happy it was like that, he managed to stutter an answer.

"M-Miyuki... I-I Lo-Love you too!" Sawamura stutter. Miyuki smiled at him and both of them heard whistles and claps in the distance, both of them looked to their left and saw almost every single person in the Seido dorms there standing looking at both of them as if it was some romcom they were watching. Actually Sawamura swears he heard a 'FINALLY HE CONFESSES!' and 'I knew this was gonna happen...', Miyuki laughed and Sawamura just feel embarrassed. Sawamura noticed something from the corner of his eye and saw a mistletoe being held by a black thread and looked to his right. But there was no one there, the thread was also wrapped around a rock, Sawamura cursed whoever put this tramp while he was distracted.

"oh! a mistletoe" Miyuki said finally noticing the mistletoe a few centimeters above those two, since there was also a street lamp above, the yellow light of it was blinding. But there was only one think Sawamura could think of: DO I HAVE TO KISS MIYUKI KAZUYA?!

"you know what that means, right Sawamura?"

"of course I do, I'm not _**that**_ stupid!" Sawamura said in an annoyed tone. Sawamura heard the others in the distance chanting 'kiss! kiss! kiss!'. Sawamura and Miyuki looked at each other, Miyuki was (of course) smirking and Sawamura was just blushing while having a (surprisingly) poker face.

Sawamura has to do it. He has to kiss MIYUKI KAZUYA; his face must be red like Santa's outfit. Miyuki leaned down and Sawamura wrapped his arms around his neck (why in the world he did this, is still a mystery to him), Miyuki put his arms around his waist and both of them closed the gap between the two. Sawamura still can't believe he IS kissing Miyuki Kazuya, THE Miyuki Kazuya, the tanuki bastard. Sawamura could heard in the distance claps and even people whistling, the two broke the kiss and Sawamura hide his red face in Miyuki's chest. He laughed at his cute reaction, but didn't mind it.

"I hate you"

"I love you too~" Miyuki said. The two walked back with the others to the dorms and went to their rooms since it was really late now, but Sawamura didn't go back to his shared room. Miyuki had dragged Sawamura all the way back to his room and... well... I'll let you use your imagination ;)

but this tanuki thief has stolen Sawamura's heart from the very beginning that perhaps he didn't notice that Sawamura had make Miyuki chase him this whole time and didn't let him catch Sawamura that easily. In this Christmas night, Sawamura and Miyuki had returned each other's feelings and something else ;) and with this, my dear readers. I, Loud The Insane wish all of you Happy Holidays 3 :3


End file.
